How We Came Together: A Dracolian's Tale
by WingedKiller
Summary: In a tattered world, Van and Hitomi find the strength to free each other from the evil that restrains them...
1. How We Came Together: Part One

How we came together 

A Dracolian tale

*Dark Cave Atlan Layer* 

Hitomi entered the dark layer. Her eyes searched for Van's familiar face but to no avail. Hitomi felt as if this was all her fault. Two days ago, Van disappeared and Hitomi couldn't figure out where he went. Merle and Allan said the same thing to Hitomi. "He must be at the Atlan Layer." Hitomi asked Merle what that was and she said, "It is where all the remaining Dracolins live. It is a hidden kingdom (mainly a legend) where only Dracolins and the angel of hope can go to." Of course Hitomi asked much more. Like who was the angel of hope and Merle said that she didn't know. All she knew was that the angel of hope was a dracolin. Hitomi retraced her memory with Van. 

__

"Van I don't want to! Don't you understand?" Hitomi bursts into tears 

"I hate this! Being a destroyer of Atlantis hunted down by humans… I won't take it anymore I'll find my own destiny! With or without you!" 

"Van don't- please stop, Allan will protect us." 

"Oh you mean your boyfriend whom you love so much because he's so nice looking? Well let me tell you something I hate living like this, I hate Allan, and if you really want to know Allan's in love with Millernia. 

Hitomi gasped. "Lier!" 

"Why would I lie to you Hitomi," snickered Van. 

Hitomi ran away from Van, away from her true love the one she only really cared about… 

And now he's gone…

Hitomi then went in search of Van (without Allan's permission) and left_. I have been traveling for four days now,_ she thought.

Hitomi heard voices up ahead of the passage. "So you've captured the young king?" "Yes as you ordered. He's very stubborn and might I add gentle in a firm way." Hitomi looked around for a place to hid but there was none. 

Hitomi peered at the people. There was 2 young ladies. Both beautiful in a unique way. They stopped. "I sense a young lover , in love with the king?" said one. "honestly Kinkie you expect the worst for our kingdom" laughed the other woman. Then she too stopped. "Yes I some- she's nearby! Get her!" The two young woman ran around the corner and grabbed Hitomi. 

"Let me go!" yelled Hitomi "Let me go!" But she knew she couldn't get away. One of the women grabbed a rock and knocked Hitomi out…. 

"Owww. That hurt…" Hitomi's vision was clouded. She saw a face and some sort of sunlight. 

"You must be alright," said a voice. (It isn't Van if you want to know) Hitomi tried to sit up but the person pushed her down. "No, not yet." Hitomi moaned. "Van…" The face (still blurred) looked at her. "Van Fanel of Faniel?" "Yes Van, where is he?"

"With us of course. We have him safe with us. He came upon us. We thought he was a destroyer whom wanted to kill us but instead he was just one of us." 

"Where's Van? I need Van now. I need…" 

"Your in no position to get up," said the woman. 

Hitomi felt so tired. She placed her head down and fell asleep. 

"Hitomi? Hitomi?" 

Hitomi looked up. It was Van looking down at her. "Van?" "Yes. What are you doing here Hitomi?" "I came to find you." Hitomi looked at Van. Those eyes made her almost speechless. Of course Hitomi liked Van. (and yes she can't tell him just yet.)

"Van… I was looking everywhere for you… I just couldn't find you… Merle told me about the Dracolian caves and so did Allan. Van…" "Hitomi you need your rest…" Van looked down. _How did she find this place? She's not a dracolian but how?Unless… But it's impossible to really find the caves unless she is what she is… the angel of hope. No it's impossible… or is it? _

Van smiled down on Hitomi. "You're gonna be ok. You have a fever. Not so bad-" There began screaming everywhere and large nosies. "I got you dracolians!" Van couldn't forget a voice like that. It was Dilandau. The annoying Zaibach brat. Van rushed out. 

"Van!" cried Hitomi. Hitomi pulled her self up. Even though she felt so weak and thought she might fall over. She quickly walked to the door. Before Hitomi could even get out and long sharp metel stick came out and stabbed her on her right side. Hitomi screamed out loud. It was Miguel who had stabbed her. (One of Dilandaui's Henchmen) 

"Nooo!" screamed Van. He pulled Escaflowne the other way and caught Hitomi before she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hitomi…" Van kept saying. Then a portal of light came upon Escaflowne carrying Hitomi, and Van away. 

*In Gundarm Forest (other side of Gaea)* 

Van jumped out of Escaflowne and pulled Hitomi out. She was bleeding horribly. Her clothing was soaked in blood. Van couldn't stop the blood… unless… There was a legend that a draconian could cure a human by pulling their own blood out and putting it into the human. But there was danger towards that. Hitomi would become what Van was. 

*Flying Fortress, Folken's Chamber * 

"Damn it!" Folken slammed his fist onto the table. Two black wings brusted out of his back. This made him even more angryier. While Dilandau was out killing dracolians Folken was stuck in his chamber with nothing. 

"I'm going to take a walk." Folken stepped out of his chamber and exited the fotress. 

Folken walked towards a large lake. He stood there for quite some time. Then something shiny caught his eye. He thought it was a rock of some sort but he was wrong it was a necklace connected to a young woman. She was beautiful beyond thought. Her long black hair and perfect skin made her look like a queen. 

Folken picked her up to carry her back to the fortress. Her body hung limp in his strong arms. He pulled her up a little more. He had to pull up everything he had so he couldn't kiss her. Not just yet. 

He was near the fortress when he noticed that Dilandau was back from killing people. (Again) 

He quickly pulled her into his room and left to go to the war room. "Dilandau did you kill all of them?" Dilandau twisted around a look of danger and power surged in his eyes. "If you want to know Folken why don't you just ask the prisoners?" snicker Dilandau. Folken seemed stunned. Prisoners? Never before had they taken prisoners. He turned towards where Migel pointed to. A dark corner where almost nothing could be seen. Then a person fell out. 

Folken gasped. It was a man whom seemed almost dead. "Dilandau!! Never do we take prisoners! Do you not understand me!" snapped Folken angrily. And with that he left to see to the girl. 

Alian was waking up finding her self lost in a place that she didn't remember ever being at. She got up and open one of the closets revealing a lot of clothing for men. Alian gasped. Had she by chance slept with a man and forgot? "Did I sleep with a man last night?" 

"No I don't think you did." Alian turned around to see a firm looking man with pale white hair. Alian studied him. He was very handsome and he looked quite strong. _No he isn't_ her mind thought. 

Alian turned around the other way to face the window. "I want to go home." "I can't let you go if I don't know where you live," whispered Folken. "I… I live at a place… where invisible gymelfs destroyed my kingdom," Alian said. She tried to keep her voice from shuttering and breaking out. She could feel tears wanting to burst out and cry. I have no home." 

Folken stood there stunned with a broken heart. _It was Dilandau who had destroyed her city whatever that is. _Thought Folken 

Alian turned around tears coming out. "I want to go home," she whispered again. 

*Gundarm Forest *

Van pulled out his sword and sliced his hand. He pulled out his hand and pressed it towards Hitomi's wound. It began to glow a light green. As Van watched Hitomi began to move. "Van?" Hitomi muttered weakly. 

Before Hitomi could say any more pain surged though her body. Hitomi screamed out in pain as Van held her closely. He pulled her up and opened up his wings. Even though it was painful and he could feel the pressure it gave out. Van bite back the pain even though he knew Hitomi couldn't. Even more blood poured out her back as she screamed out. "It hurts Van…" Hitomi had fainted. Her shoulder blades twisted and turned and then two wings bursted forward out of her back. Van looked in awe.


	2. How We Came Together: Part Two

*Ok this is part two of my story… oh whatever on with the story! * 

Allen's Quarters 

"What do you mean she just left?????!" Allen screamed. He slammed his fist onto the table and cried out in pain. "Aghh I don't believe it… Hitomi couldn't have just left!" 

Allen was angry and pissed off. "I just hope she didn't go to the Atlan Layer…" 

Allen paled. "She did…" 

Flying Fortress 

Folken gripped the chair. He knew he had sent Dilandau out to destroy Atlan Layer, but honestly he only thought it was a legend and he sent Dilandau out so he wouldn't have to put up with Dilandau for at least one day but… it didn't turn out the way he wanted to… 

Alian looked at Folken and then turned right back around. "I'm sorry about that…I just want to go home and rebuild everything that's fallen." 

Folken just stood there even though he knew he should have said some thing to comfort her no words would out of his mouth. Not one. He looked at her. She faced the window with her long hair blowing against the wind. Her features sharp yet delicate. Her body was narrow but not narrow to a point where she was just skin and bones. 

"Like mother," whispered Folken. "What?" asked Alian. "Oh nothing," Folken quickly announced. Alian turned around and sat upon the bed. "You have a nice empire." Folken looked stunned. "Oh no this isn't all mine's. It's Zabaichs. Mainly." Folken looked down at the ground. He couldn't face her. Her limp hair pulled in front of her face covered her like a mask in which Folken could not see her with. 

"You… you should rest. I'll be down stairs if you need me." And with that Folken left. 

*A Clearing north of Gundarm Forest * 

Van came out of Escaflowne to check up on Hitomi. He had covered her back with cloth so that she wouldn't be able to see what had happened. Even though Van felt pity for himself and for Hitomi he wasn't just going to let it all out. He would keep to himself for Hitomi's sake. 

*Clearing * 

Hitomi laided there wondering. What did those ladies mean when they said a young lover in love with the king? Hitomi retraced the memory… 

__

Hitomi peered at the people. There was 2 young ladies. Both beautiful in a unique way. They stopped. "I sense a young lover , in love with the king?" said one. "honestly Kinkie you expect the worst for our kingdom" laughed the other woman. Then she too stopped. "Yes I some- she's nearby! Get her!" The two young woman ran around the corner and grabbed Hitomi. 

What did it mean though. Could the women see futures? Or was it just their imaginations? Did Hitomi love Van? 

"In love with the king," whispered Hitomi. 

"What king?" asked Van. Hitomi jumped up. "Oh nothing I… I was just thinking." Hitomi turned into a bright pink while Van stood there one eyebrow higher then the other looking confused. 

"Well if you really don't want to tell me you don't have to." Van stopped. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so emotional. Van clamed down and started over. "Never mind." 

Hitomi looked at Van and shook her head. She loved Van in a nice way but was there a way to tell him that without getting him all messed up? (meaning freaking out) 

*Allen's Quarters * 

"Have you found them yet?" Allen asked. "No," replied Gadase. "No one has seen them since five days ago." 

Allen buried his head in the papers on his desk. "I can't believe this." 

*Merle's room * 

"Where's Lord Van?! Tell me where Lord Van is!!" Merle cried out. 

"We don't know," said Allen. "I'm not even sure if they're in the location that we are at. For all we know they could be lost in the woods." 

Merle snorted. "Yeah like Lord Van would get lost!" Allen glared at her. "I'm just saying they could be any where. I think we should first find the legend Atlan Layer." 

"You can't be serious boss! I mean it's a legend. It's not real," said Gadase. "If I say something's real then it's real!" snapped Allen. 

"Van and Hitomi are in danger and it's my duty as a knight to find them and make sure they are ok. And if I don't Fanila won't have a king anymore. Zabaich will then take over everything. Plus Escaflowne and we can't let that fall into their hands."

Gadase nodded. So did the other knights. 


	3. How We Came Together: Part Three

*Ok this is chapter 3 and theres more Dilandau in here. Sorry if I spelled some words wrong oops! Sorry! * 

*Flying Fortress * 

Dilandau sat at his throne stringing beads onto a string. "BORING!!! Folken can I please go kill some one?" asked Dilandau. Dilandau already knew what the answer was he just wanted to ask again. 

It was another day. It felt just like yesterday when Dilandau had destroyed Atlan Layer. That was yesterday. "It's gotten so boring," yawned Dilandau. 

"Don't complain," said Folken. "You'll get your time. For now we have to wait until Van shows up." Dilandau sat there. 

"What about that guest you have up there? That girl of some sort?" snickered Dilandau. "That none of your business." Said Folken in a tone in which Dilandau would never argue against. 

Dilandau sulked back again. 

*Allen's Quarters * 

"We've looked everywhere. We can't find them." Allen looked depressed. "You know that we really need to find them," snapped Allen. He was becoming very angry. Not because of this running off thing it was because of Millernia. He had all these problems to figure out and not enough time to do such. 

Millernia wanted to find Hitomi but was angry at Allen for some reason. He didn't know why though. He retraced his memory

__

"We can't find them by foot!" 

"I know but we're trying, Hitomi and Van couldn't be far," said Allen. 

"When Van disappeared you didn't even care, but when Hitomi disappears… I 

just think you care about her too much and not enough of me…" 

"Millernia… it's not that… it's because of other things… it complicated… you wouldn't understand… Hitomi is like a sister to me… maybe even more…" 

"I wouldn't understand! Let me tell you something I want to help people and save them… but you! I don't know any more…" replied Millernia. 

And with that Millernia left the room unwanted…

*Near Austraia * 

Van looked into the sky as rain poured down his face. "It's fresh and new." Hitomi huddled under the tree, afraid of being poured down by rain. "Van get back here or you'll get a cold!" 

Van looked at her and laughed. "Honestly Hitomi you should come out here!" Van walked over to Hitomi and pulled her out. 

"Aggggg," Hitomi screamed. "It's raining and muddy." Hitomi ran back under the tree even though she was already soaked to the bone. Van came back a few minutes later. 

"Van," started Hitomi "Can some dracolians see the future?" "Some can. If they're powerful enough. You have to be like a king queen or part of roltaty." 

"Do you know who Kinkie is?" asked Hitomi. "And why would you want to know Hitomi?" 

"Because I heard her name that's all," replied Hitomi. "Well Kinkie is one of the 7 sisters of Atlan Layer. Let's see there's Kinkie, Nerne, Racara, Gingra, Minea, Alian and Yuollz. (King-Key, Near-a, Ras-car-ra, Gin-ra, Min-re, A-lin, You-lu) Their all different though. Some can see the past, future, present and read minds, they can even detect danger in an area." 

"How do you know all this Van?" asked Hitomi. "My mother use to tell us tales of the 7 sisters to my brother and me. Of course we thought they were legends. Boy were we wrong." 

Hitomi looked down. "Good." She muttered. 

*Fighting Fist aboard the Flying Fortress * 

"Miguel your getting a little weak aren't you?" snickered Dilandau. Pushing Miguel away from him and onto the ground. 

"Sorry Lord Dilandau." Muttered Miguel. "Gatti your up next," snapped Dilandau. Since he couldn't find anything really interesting to do he had a fighting fist with his dragonslayers. (fighting fist is where you have a dagger and you stand on a ring. The first one to push the other one down wins.) 

Gatti approached the ring scared that he might lose to Dilandau. He was shivering bitterly. "STOP SHAKING LIKE THAT GATTI!" shouted Dilandau. 

At that Gatti stopped shaking. "Ok." He pulled out his dagger and watched Dilandau. Dilandau smirked as he flipped his dagger from one hand to another.

"Dilandau!" yelled Folken. Dilandau sighed it wasn't the first time that Folken pulled him out of a match. "And just when it was getting interesting." 

Folken walked over to Dilandau and pulled him out. "I have a problem." "Is it really that important Folken??" "Yes, you see I found a girl out of range of the fortress and I was hoping to use her. Of course I don't know what to use her for. That's where you come in. You liking to torment people so you get to pick what I should do with the little princess." 

"Oh Folken! You should have mentioned this earlier! This is great. Torment hmm… I think that a normal routine at first then use her for your every pleasure. I hope that should do it." Folken nodded. He began to walk away. "And when I mean pleasure I MEAN EVERY PLEASURE YOU'VE EVER WANTED. Besides it's not every day you find a princess," smirked Dilandau. "I know," said Folken smiling wickedly. 

Folken walked up the long step towards his room. Dilandau was right but Folken was going to do it backwards. Pleasures first then torment. He could feel chills though his body. _Pleasures_. That word stunned him. Of course he had many women stun over him but never…sex. Not really. No woman would dare without his permission. 

He loomed across the long stair way into a hall of doors. He walked and walked his room was one of the largest. With a bed that looked like it could fit at least 20 people. His chamber was large but very cold. It was freezing in the winter as in the summer. 

He stopped right in front of his door. "Alright here it goes." Folken entered with his head low. 

She sat perfectly still her back facing him. "What is your name," asked Folken. She turned around. She spun her hair exposing her beautiful face to him. He sat down next to her. "Alian," she whispered. "Yours?" 

"Folken Fanel."

"Of Fanilia?" 

"Yes why," asked Folken. 

"Because I was to be engaged to a prince…you… but that was long ago. Father never told me anything all he ever said was how powerful everyone would be." Alian smiled a little. "I'm gald I'm not alone." Folken took her into her arms. 

"No one should ever really be alone…" 

Authors note…

*Ok that's the 3rd part of my fan fic. Ok I know it isn't the best…It might sound a bit soft but the good part comes in part 4 well hope you enjoyed it!!!! And I did try making it a little longer… Oh well can't blame a girl for trying (^_^) Review and please no flames… *


	4. How We Came Together: Part Four

* Give reviews if you want. I spelled some words wrong just to warn you *

* Van * 

Van looked at the thick tree with it's massive weigh upon it. "Ahhhh." Van whipped out his sword and slashed the tree over and over again. "Why? Why?" Van whispered. He was only greeted with the wind. 

The sun was going down and shades of pink, red, orange and yellow filled the sky. Van looked at the sun for quite some time. Hoping hoping that some day he would get his chance. His chance to rebuild what he had lose to his brother. He said the word brother like as if it was nothing to him an image in which he believed in and then forgotten. 

Now he only believed in Hitomi. She would guide his heart to a future. A future in which all of his country would cling onto. He loved her? Yes. But to tell her and startle her was another risk he dared not take. 

*Hitomi * 

__

I wonder what Van's doing… I hope that's not slashing a tree and killing the bark thought Hitomi. Her thoughts were lost. And all she could think about was Van and Dilandau. _Oh that Dilandau he makes me so mad! He's an itoit. I find him stupid and… and he likes killing people and tormenting them!!! How would he feel if I took him and killed him? He may not feel anything._ Thoughts and thoughts swarmed her mind. Fusing them to a point where Hitomi screamed out "Enough!" 

Her mind bolted with fear. She sat down quietly and laid her head on the soft mellow grass. Her breath felt ice cold to her and her hair covered her face. _I'm so cold_, she thought.

*Dilandau * 

"Damn! You screwed up big time and you know it!" screamed Dilandau. He lashed out his hand and slapped Alian. Alian creeped towards a corner and cowered there. "Don't hurt me." She begged. 

"You disgusting BITCH!" Dilandau screamed. He pushed her into a wall and watched as blood poured out her head. "Ahhh!!! Folken…" Alian's voice was barely a whisper but even though Dilandau heard it. "You mindless little brat. Folken's not going to save you" laughed Dilandau. He laughed and screamed out loud. "You-You think Folken's gonna save you? No he's off on a business trip and you my pet are going to make a great kill." 

Dilandau pulled on Alian's long hair and dragged her out of the room. Alian screamed out loud all the way until they reached Dilandau's throne room. 

He pushed her onto the ground making her bleed even more. 

"Where's your sister?" asked Dilandau. 

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" 

"Bitch!" Dilandau slapped her across the face making her face more bruised and red. 

*Outside of the fortress * 

Folken walked slowly across the dirt to a nearby pilot who was supposed to lift him up to the fortress. 

"I wonder how Dilandau's managing. I should have left some food for Alian. Oh well" said Folken. 

The pilot took Folken up and desented on the platform of the fortress. Folken slowly (taking his time) walked toward to throne room. Before he could enter he could hear shouts and screaming from Dilandau. "Better skip this one." He quickly walked to his room. 

Folken opened the door and shut it. Alian was not there. "Alian?" Only wind and air greeted him. "She must have left." All of the sudden a knock came upon his door. Folken opened it. "What?" he barked. It was Gatti. "I shouldn't be telling you this but Dilandau has your girl in the throne room and he's beating her to death." 

Folken looked stunned. "What?" Before Gatti could repeat what he had said Folken rushed out and stormed into the throne room. He looked down. Alian laid on the ground crying out loud as Dilandau kicked her a few times. 

"Dilandau!!!" screamed Folken. 

Dilandau looked up. "What?!" he's voice sounded pissed and annoyed. "Get away from her!" snapped Folken. 

Dilandau put his hands up and walked away from Alian. Folken looked at her. Her body shook as blood pooled around her a little. He walked over to her and knelt towards her. He pushed her up towards him and gasped. Her face was bruised and a cut lip. 

Folken picked her up lightly and carried her over to door. "I'm warning you Dilandau, You touch her again and I'll-" 

"You'll what Folken? Kick my ass? I doubt it." "I'll deal with you later," snapped Folken. 

Folken pulled Alian into his room. She was still breathing but barely. He pulled his clock off revealing a tight black shirt. He took a towel and wiped the blood off her face and body. He pulled her out of her dress showing that she had a thick dress like material underneath. 

Folken couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He walked out and called Dilandau out from his chamber. 

"What?" screamed Dilandau. "Get me that girl from the mystic moon. What was her name Hitomi?" said Folken. "Fine then," splattered Dilandau. 

Dilandau (who's pretty annoyed) got into his gymelfey and pulled into mode. Flying off the ground and headed towards where Hitomi was. 

* Hitomi * 

Hitomi shivered. It had turned into night. She had fallen asleep during that time. _Where's Van _thought Hitomi. She walked towards a dark tree. Circling it until she saw Van on the other side asleep. Hitomi couldn't help but smile. 

Van's head rested upon the tree with his body pulled up in front of him. Hitomi felt rather strange then it just clicked. 

__

From behind Dilandau grabbed at her and pulled at her. Putting a hand to cover her mouth and lifted her into the air. Nobody noticed and saw anything. 

Hitomi gasped. It was another vision that had filled her mind with pain. She fell over into the ground as two wings spouted from behind her back. Not until now did her wings spout since the last encounter. Hitomi could feel pain everywhere. Biting back her scream she couldn't help but cry out a little. She laid on the ground crying quietly to herself. Then all of the sudden a hand pulled at her. 

Hitomi gasped but couldn't. The hand pulled her into the air just like her dark vision. 

Dilandau was the word that came to her mind. As they high enough Dilandau laughed and cried out loud. "That was too easy. *laughs * honestly I thought Van would be nearby to attack me but no *laughs *" Hitomi snared at him. "He would have if he was nearby." Dilandau just laughed this off like if wasn't even true. 

Dilandau pulled Hitomi towards the fortress. He smelled her hair quietly. She smelled sweet enough to him even though he despised her hatefully. 

"Folken!" screamed Dilandau. Folken came walking up to Dilandau. "Do you have her Dilandau?" Dilandau nodded his head. Pushing Hitomi into Folken's arms. Hitomi looked up at him. "I will never serve the Zacbaich empire," she hissed. "No of course you wouldn't but I need your help. My little princess is badly wounded." Folken said nodding his head towards Dilandau. 

"You have powers that can heal a dracolian. If you don't heal her I will kill you or give you to Dilandau as a play toy," smiled Folken evilly. 

Hitomi nodded. _So this is what toment feels like_ thought Hitomi quietly. 

"No it isn't my dear," said Folken. Hitomi gasped. "You can read my mind?" Folken smiled. "Of course."

* Ok I know it isn't it's best but oh well Next chapter in like 1-2 days* 


	5. How We Came Together: Part Five

Hitomi walked down the hall with Folken at her side. "Do you honestly think that I can cure her?" asked Hitomi. "Maybe. I'm not sure. You are part dracolian and part human which can make you heal other dracolians. "Are you positive?" 

"No I'm not. Now stop asking," snapped Folken. Hitomi shut up and followed Folken.

Folken lead her into a dark shallow room. The only light came from the window in which light wind blew in from the mystic moon. "Here." Folken whispered. On the large bed laid a pretty girl except the fact that her face looked like it was beaten badly and she had a lot of blood on her body. 

Hitomi grimaced. It was a horrible site to see someone look like this. Hitomi turned away to look out the window. 

* Van* 

Van awoke to find that the sun was almost up. He stretched and yawned a bit. "Hitomi?" Van called out. Where was she he thought puzzled. He looked around the base of the tree. She wasn't there. Van got into the escaflowne and walked a around a bit. He couldn't see Hitomi. At this point Van panicked. 

Where was she? Instead he found Allen with his gymelef. "Allen?" *gives puzzled look * Allen turned around to see Van staring at him. 

"Is it really you Van?" Van nodded his head. Allen walked over to Van. "Where's Hitomi isn't she suppose to be with you?" 

Van shakes his head sadly. "I don't know where she is. I woke up this morning to find her gone. 

"Let's go to the Lake up ahead Van, I want to talk to you about something important." 

Van got out of his gymelef and so did Allen. They walked in silence for a while till they reached the lake. It was only a 2 minute walk but it seemed like forever to Van. 

"Van as you know Zabaich has a tight hold on…." 

Van wasn't even listening to Allen. All he heard was blah, blah, blah. To Van Allen's words were unheard to him. 

* Dragon Slayers * 

Migel groaned. "I hate looking for stupied Van Fanel! This is unfair! We have to look around while Lord Dilandau is able to stay back and play with that girl! It's unfair I tell you!" 

Gatti laughed. "You have a mind Migel. Well it's just the five of us anyway. Lord Dilandau just wants a search maintain. Making sure no Van Fanel is here." Teased Gatti. 

"You wish!" shot Dalet. "I couldn't even kill that stupid boy! He's all that! He could even see us in our stealth cloaks!" 

"Dalet, Dalet, Dalet. Did you not know that, that was that girl from the mystic moon that told him where we were. Without her he's like a helpless kitten without his mother," said Chesta. 

Everyone laughed. "Helpless kittens and non-people." 

"Still why would Lord Dilandau send us out with the gymelefs?" asked Migel. 

"Maybe because he wanted to," said Guimel. 

"Maybe," sighed Migel. 

A twig snapped. "What was that?" whispered Chesta. "An intruder," hissed Gatti. 

The dragonslayers turned into stealth mode. They all moved to the edge where they couldn't be seen. 

Van and Allen walked out. "You know Van I can't believe that the dracolians would hid there." 

Migel smiled evilly. "Get them." He hissed. He nodded towards Gatti. Gatti moved behind Van quietly while the rest of the dragonslayers pulled around Van and Allen, surrounding them. "Now," Whispered Migel. Gatti flung out and pulled Van up. 

"What that?!" Van stared. Allen was below him looking up with a shocked face. 

"Chesta get Allen!" yelled Migel. Allen turned around but he saw nothing until Chesta reared around to grab Allen. Allen pulled out his sword but Dalet was quicker. He yanked the sword out of Allen's hand. 

"Now who has the better side?" laughed Dalet. They released from the stealth mode and pulled out. 

They began to go back to the fortress. 

*Dilandau's throne room * 

Folken looked at Hitomi. This is just to make sure you won't lose your energy while helping my princess. Hitomi shut her eyes while Folken injected a shot of red stuff into her. 

Dilandau snickered in the background. "So Folken is she gonna be able to heal her?" 

Folken looked up. "Yes, she is a human dracolian. Not full blooded just half blooded. A wisdom of healing from human dracolians. If you know what that means Dilandau." 

Dilandau was puzzled but didn't show it. "Of course I know what it means. I'm not stupid!" 

Folken smiled. "Good then." He pulled Hitomi into his room. "Now all you have to do is concentrate hard on princess and put your hands over her. Move your hands above her body. That should do it." 

Hitomi looked down. "Alright." Hitomi began to move her hands. She could see a faint light glow of green coming out. It pulled onto the girl and then disappeared. Hitomi keep going until she saw that her body looked alright. "I think I did it," Hitomi whispered. 

"You did. Good job," said Folken. 

Dilandau stood there in shock of what she just did. 

"But I feel so tired," whispered Hitomi. "That's alright Dilandau will lead you to a room," smiled Folken. 

Dilandau pulled Hitomi out from Folken's room 

"How ya do it?" Hitomi looked at Dilandau. "I don't know. I just did. But I could feel this energy plowing though me like some kind of power that was very strong. But after that it killed me a bit I feel much weaker now then I was before I did it." 

Dilandau and Hitomi walked in silence for a while. Until Dilandau stopped in front of a door. "Your room." 

Hitomi watched as Dilandau walked away from her. _Strange Boy. _

Dilandau walked back to Folken's room hoping to get an explanation. 

* sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. You know school stuff I had to work on. * 


	6. How We Came Together:Part Six

****

A Dracolian tale

* Part Six hope you like it! *

*Dilandau * 

Dilandau walked back to Folken's wondering what he injected into her. Did Folken really believe that Dilandau would take such a stupid excuse like that? Yeah right. Dilandau wasn't as stupid as Folken thought he was. 

"Folken!!" 

"What?" Foken steped out of the room looking angry that Dilandau was bothering him. 

"So what did you really stick into her?" 

Folken looked away from Dilandau. "It's a formula that I had recently invented. It makes you go a little crazy. She'll be bad and on our side. She'll forget everything that's ever happened to her. My brother, Allen, and well mainly everything. You can have her if you want."

"Great! I play with her." Dilandau looked like he was going to kill and like he had gotten a new toy. 

"But there is a problem, not a big one or anything. There are three works that will turn her back into what she was before… I can't tell you but it's important that you keep Van away from her. I know he knows the three words. Plus it will take a day at the least for her to turn bad. Now go I'm going to be busy for a while if you need me I'll be here." Folken waved Dilandau off with his hand. 

Dilandau jumped up and down the hall. It had been a long time since he had a new pet to play with and this time he wouldn't screw it up by killing her. Unlike his last pet which he had chocked to death because she didn't know how to dance. 

He knocked on Hitomi's door. 

* Hitomi * 

Hitomi yawned. Someone was knocking at her door. She got up and gragged her feet to the door. When she had entered the dark room she fell instantly asleep on the bed. 

Hitomi opened the door only to gasp out loud. Dilandau jumped onto her pinning her to the ground. 

"What are you-" 

Hitomi was cut short because Dilandau kissed her. Hitomi felt strange and dizzy. The next thing she knew she was doing was kissing him back. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. Hitomi felt herself fall into him. No one had ever kissed her the way Dilandau was. 

Dilandau kicked the door on back of him shut. 

"Dil-" gasped Hitomi 

"Don't talk," he said putting a finger to her mouth. He yanked off his armor and pulled off her shirt. He kissed her again. Touching her bare arms under his hands. He slid his hands down towards her skirt. He balanced his body on top of her's feeling her kiss him. 

A knock on the door interupted them. Dilandau barely had time to get off Hitomi when Folken banged open the door. 

* Folken * 

What he saw honestly disgusted him. Dilandau was on the floor half naked with Hitomi beneth him half naked too. Folken looked away. "I need to talk to her if you don't mind Dilandau." Folken raised an eyebrow. 

"Sure," said Dilandau walking steadly out of the room. He took one last glance at Hitomi before he walked out of the room with his armor. 

Folken just stood there while Hitomi picked up her shirt and out it on. "Alian would like to see you," Folken answered. 

Hitomi looked up at Folken. "Who?" 

"The princess of course. Her name is Alian. I think she would like to send some qualitly time with another female. We have no other on board. Well except the slaves and servants. But you know their just slaves." 

Hitomi nodded. Folken walked out the room. 

Hitomi got up and went to the closet. Inside there were five dresses. Green, blue, 2 black dresses, and a blood red dress. 

Hitomi pulled out the dark green dress and looked at the mirror next to the closet. She quickly slipped the dress on. 

She looked around the room. It was dark. The window was covered with black curtains that hardly held any sun light in it. There was a small table to her left. On her right was a bed and a small nightstand. In front of her was the dark closet that seemed to be holding in a ghost or monster. She stepped away. Hitomi twirled around to see a door that seemed to lead to a bathroom. 

Hitomi pulled out of the room and into the dark hall. She walked back to Folken's room. 

When she reached there she knocked on the door lightly. "Come in," said a soft voice. 

Hitomi opened the door and walked in. A figure stood facing her back to Hitomi. It was a small figure only about five foot one inch. 

Hitomi walked forward. "You're here already? I didn't expect you to come so soon," she said.

Hitomi walked up closer. The girl turned around. She had a pretty face. Dark black hair that fell down to her waist with sky blue eyes that shined. Her expression on the other hand was mortaly sad and a lonely look casted her look far away. 

She sat on the bed. "Here. You can sit next to me and tell me about yourself." 

Hitomi sat down as she was told. 

"Well I can't tell you much about me. I'm from the mystic moon though." 

"Really?" asked the girl. 

"Yes. My name is Hitomi what's yours?" 

"Alian. Al- Yes Alian." 

***Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. The next part will be up tomorrow and then you can be able to read it. I have to get at least 10 reviews or I'll stop writing this story because I really want to get writing CardCaptors and DragonBallZ and then this will be just a waste of time. Now can you please vote on what you want in chapter 7 and the rest?*** 

1)Alian and Folken fall in love 

2)Alian and Allen fall in Love 

3)Hitomi and Dilandau fall in love 

4)Hitomi and Van fall in love 

5)No one falls in love 

6)More killing please! 

7)Folken dies L

Thoses are your choices. Pick as many as you want and please vote!!!***


	7. How We Came Together: Part Seven

*This is part 7 I hope you like it!* 

*Chambers* 

Hitomi and the princess seemed to have talked forever. 

"And so my father king of Atlan Layer decided to wed me to this horrible man. He was a pig. I swear. He would shove food so fast up his mouth that you sometimes would wonder where did that 9 pound pig go?" 

Hitomi laughed. "You have had the life." 

"Yeah right," laughed Alian. 

"So you're the princess of Atlan Layer?" asked Hitomi. 

"No, I'm one of the princesses. There are 7 of us. Too many if you ask me. I'd always get treated like I was boring or uninteresting to my father. All he ever wanted from me was a grandchild. I doubt it." Snorted Alian. 

"Well I've been there," said Hitomi. 

"Really? You're a Dracolian?" 

"ER I'm not sure. I only have had the wings for a week or so but they don't seem to work at all. They've only worked twice and it was when I was really emotional about someone." Hitomi blushed at the thought of Van. 

"What do you mean for a week that doesn't make sense." 

"I know. You see Van teared out his own blood to save my life when I was almost dying. He saved me. But I still don't understand why." Hitomi sighed softly. 

"Like that Dracolian story! There once was a boy and girl. The girl was in love with him as he was her. The problem was that the boy was rich and she wasn't. His father didn't allow the boy to see the girl. So one day as the girl was sneaking in to meet the boy in the night his father shot the girl. They say she fell down and died. The young boy couldn't believe it. His only secret was that he was a dracolian. He sliced his hand when he was in the garden, by a rose bush. He ran towards her and picked her up. His blood seeped into her wound and it healed her." 

Hitomi breathed. "That was a beautiful romance for two people to fall in love." 

"Do you promise to keep a secret?" asked Alian. 

"Sure of course," answered Hitomi 

"Well I thought that Folken was kinda cute in that mysterious way of his." 

"I think Dilandau is rather bold. I just love his silver bladed hair. Alian made a ugly face and fell over the bed. "Dilandau is mean! Have you ever seen the way he beats his warriors?" 

Hitomi shook her head. She knew that Dilandau was bad, but it was never like Van had shown any affection, Van had his boring way of playing stupid games. And Hitomi was tired of watching… what was his name again? 

Hitomi shook her head. She was getting a headache from thinking so much. "I have to go. Sorry Princess but I'm getting tired and I think I need to relax." 

Alian nodded. "That's fine with me." Hitomi turned around to leave. She reached the door. Before she could exit Alian called out. 

"Come back please." Hitomi turned around and smiled weakly. Of course Princess." 

"And don't call me Princess called me Alian," Alian whispered. 

"Sure, I will Prin- I mean Alian." 

Hitomi walked out and into the hall. It was so quite and everything seemed to have passed so slowly. It was hard to believe that she had only been here 2 days. 

* Van and the dragonslayers * 

"Let me go!" Van kicked, screamed, yelled and punched, but still they would not let him go. 

Migel whipped out his hand and slapped. "Control yourself king!" 

Van snarled at him. "Get away from me you fool!" Migel shook his head. "It seems as if you are the fool. Who was the one that was caught? You or me?" Migel laughed and so did the other dragonslayers. 

Gatti yanked up Allen while Migel carried Van. They headed back to base. 

Allen glared at Van. "You had no right." Van stared back at Allen. "What are you talking about Allen?" 

"A knight of honor and decent will not bawl against the enemy. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will show no fear in your eyes." 

Van laughed. "And I have to suspect you do that?" Allen raised his head high. "As one of the heavenly knights of Gaea I make it my business to do so. Maybe you someday will become a heavenly knight like me. If you can keep up with all the work that is put up against you Van." 

Van gritted his teeth. Allen always had a way of making fun of him. 

"Well lets just see who lost Hitomi," Van piped in 

"I didn't lose her, you did. She wouldn't have gone after you if you didn't leave. And she only did that because - oh how do you say this? She had feelings for you."

Van's mouth dropped to an O and he stared at Allen. "Really," was all he could croak out. 

"Yeah of course!" 

* hey everyone this is the end of chapter 7. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and those that helped me with my story. I really hope to continue writing this story! Well I'm thinking of adding a time jump what do you think? * 

truly always yours 

winged angel 

And if you review I'll send you a personal email about that. ^_^ 


	8. How We Came Together: Part Eight

* Hitomi * 

Hitomi looked out the window as she sat on her bed. She watched as the world pasted by her. Then she saw a light. "No not again…," but her voice was lost because she was in another vision… 

Hitomi fell onto a hard ground. She looked up to see a boy dressed in red and brown pants. She knew him didn't she? (that's van just to let you know) She stared into his dark red eyes. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"I'm… I don't know who I am." Hitomi looked away. She wasn't even sure what she was saying. She really didn't know who he was, who she was, and where she was. 

The boy pulled her up. They were the same height. Well almost about. "Remember me…," he whispered before it all disappeared. 

Hitomi jumped back from the bed and gasped. Who was he and why couldn't she remember? 

* Dilandau * 

Dilandau stared at Folken. _Why is this so boring? Can't he shutup? Nah I suppose he was born boring._ Dilandau tried not to yawn especially since this was mostly about meeting Lord Dorkindon and the plans for the next attack. 

"And so to conclusion, all of the dragonslayers will take their glymelefs and destroy Dragon's cave. Understood?" 

Everyone nodded and Dilandau did too. After everyone left Dilandau walked up to Folken. Folken was shuffling some papers together. As Dilandau walked up to him Folken raised an eyebrow and slowly stuck his papers together as he watched Dilandau approach him. 

"How long will it take?" 

Folken looked at him. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know the stuff you added into the girl." 

"That should have been known to you. It already started. She should have lost 60 percent of her memory. Meaning she forgot her name, my brother, and where she is. It is your job to give her a new memory." 

Dilandau began to walk away. 

"And make it a happy memory Dilandau." 

Dilandau looked for a second as Folken began to write on a piece of paper. 

"Fine then," Dilandau muttered. 

* Dragon Slayers * 

Migel and the other dragonslayers felt as if they had walked forever. 

"Why are we taking so long it's been an hour or two," said Dalet. 

"I suppose the fortress is moving farther way from us. It must be going at top speed. I suppose we can fly instead. It would increase our chances of catching up," said Gatti 

Migel sighed. It was getting really hot in the glymelefs. Folken, Dilandau, and the other members of the Zachibach crew already had their conference by now. 

"Sure let's fly," said Chesta. 

All five dragonslayers rose into the air carrying along their prisoners. 

They spotted the fortress easily and only had to fly for five minutes to get there. 

"That was really close," sighed Migel. 

Two servants came outside to collect the dragonslayers. "The prisoners are there," pointed Dalet. 

The servants pulled Van and Allen to their feet to go into the dungeon. 

Migel sighed. "I'm so happy I got that over with." All the other dragonslayers laughed. 

* Van and Allen *

Van looked at Allen. "Now what do we do?" 

Allen looked ahead totally ignoring Van. "Look in the left pocket of my jacket. Pull out the white rolled up slip when we get into the dungeon." 

"Alright." Van didn't understand what was going on but for now he'd do anything to get away. 

The two servants pushed the two of them into the dungeon and locked the door. Van's hands were untied but Allen's wasn't because they knew he was a incredible swordsman and they feared he might put damage onto something. 

Van reached into the pocket and pulled out the letter. He read it to himself. 

Dear Sir Allen, 

I have but a mission to ask you of. I hope I am not bothering

you at the moment but something terrible has happened at our 

heavenly home. Atlan Layer was Attacked by the Zachibach 

Empire and many were slathered. The royal family escaped 

But unforthenly one of the royals were missing. Our beloved 

Sister Alian was missing. We were hoping that you would be 

Able to find her, and soon. Alian ran off to be by herself and 

By the time we found out she had left. Please Sir Allen, find her 

The Royal family 

Van stopped. It was just about saving a princess. Allen could do that anyday. He was knight of his word. "Allen, I don't have time for this. Some stupid princess lost. You can find her any other day." 

Allen glared at him. "You don't get it do you? She was the only thing that could save Gaia. She had the power to destroy Zabaich. Now that she is lost it will be almost impossible for anyone here to destroy them." 

Van didn't say anything. Allen continued. "So now 3 of the royals are dead. How many more have to die before you give up?" 

"You said it yourself Allen, she is lost and how do you ever intend on finding her? Besides I'll never give up on Hitomi. She was the…" Van hung his head. He wouldn't bring himself to tell Allen ever. Or at least not now. "_She was his life."_ that was what she was. 

* Hitomi *

Hitomi stared out the window. I can't even remember who I am. I'm lost. I will never be found. All I can remember was that boy, with the jet black, and red eyes. I think I've lost it. 

A tear fell down from Hitomi's face.

I'm soooo sorry if this sucked. I know I have been sooo busy that I couldn't write fanfcs. This took me 2 days cause I was finally free from homework and my friends…. I really hoped u liked this even though it was really bad…. Well I have 2 go now! -Winged angel

*****


	9. How We Came Together: Part Nine

* Migel the dragon Slayer * 

Migel walked down the hall. He turned the corner and walked in the throne room. Dilandau sat there reading a piece of paper. 

"Lord Dilandau." Migel kneeled in front of Dilandau and placed his right arm over his chest. 

"And you want to speak to me about what…?" Dilandau asked. 

"We have captured prisoners. They were at North West of the fortress." 

"And who may these prisoners be Migel?" Dilandau added a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"They are but Sir Allen and King Van Fanel of Fanalia." Migel said quietly and still knelling down. 

Dilandau jumped up. "Are you sure? Because I doubted you could capture them." 

"Yes my Lord. They were without arms when we surprised them." Migel said. ("without arms" means they didn't have weapons. Not that they didn't have arms.) 

"Bring them to me immediately." Dilandau said smiling. 

"Yes my Lord." 

* Dilandau * 

Dilandau ran all the way to Folken's Room. He banged open the door and ran in. Folken sat at his table and was writing something down. 

"Folken! My dragonslayers have captured Van and Allen. I told you they were good for something! They're not totally worthless." 

Folken looked up. "And you want me to come see?" 

"Yes and bring along a few friends. I'm going to slice Allen up." Dilandau had a mad/evil look in his eyes. 

"Sure," Folken said dully. But Dilandau didn't notice it at all. 

Dilandau walked down the hall wondering what he was going to call the girl. She needed a new name. That name Hitomi sounded so stupid. He wanted to torture Van. When she didn't recognize him then he fall because Hitomi would have lost about 70 percent of her memory. 

"hmm… I like the name Lera." 

Dilandau walked up to her room. He walked into the room. She laid on the bed, sleeping. He went over and shook her awake. 

"I've captured some prisoners. I want everyone to attend the death sentence of these men." 

Hitomi nodded. 

"And your name is Lera from now on," said Dilandau. 

Hitomi nodded. "What was my name before?" 

"Don't ask questions you can't possible answer yourself," snapped Dilandau. 

* Alian * 

Alian walked down the hall out onto the balcony. It was only afternoon, but everything back there seemed dark and hallow. Alian letted the wind blow her hair free. 

She needed to be out. Being cooped up was what her life was like before. And yet it was how it was now. 

Folken demanded results of things she didn't understand. Dilandau was this brutal child who didn't understand the meaning of love. And Hitomi was lost in her own world. 

Alian wanted to solve these problems but they overwhelmed her. She overheard that she was going to be married to a prince but never in her life would she bother. Most men weren't men. They were children that didn't understand. 

Alian wanted more then this life of pain. Alian began to cry but no sound would come out. She let the tears come out but never did she ever cry out loud. 

* Folken * 

Folken watched as she stood there. The wind blowing her dark hair around her face. _She looks so much like Mother_. He thought. The thought whirled in his head like that dragon that wouldn't stop haunting him. 

He stepped out to talk to her. He knew he voice was going to come out cold and harsh. It always did and it always would. But for once he wouldn't kill, he wouldn't destroy, and he wouldn't hurt. 

He reached out for her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She was crying but she didn't seem to show it. Only tears came out. Folken bent down to her height was wiped a few tears away. 

She smiled a bit but not enough. He led her back towards the room. 

"We have a tournament to see tonight. Dilandau has captured a few prisoners. We have to go watch. It will cheer you up. It always does me good." 

Alian laid her head on his shoulder and Folken placed a arm around her waist. 

"Alright." 

This is part 9. I had this done like one week after part 8 which is good. Anywayz read and review!!! Sorry if I have any mistakes. 

-winged angel 


	10. How We Came Together: Part Ten

*Hitomi* 

*Hitomi* 

Hitomi wanted out. She didn't want to stay here anymore. She wanted to try to figure out what happened… and that boy… that boy… who was he? What did he want? 

Hitomi turned her head away from the thoughts. Dilandau stamped his fist. "Bring them to me now!" 

The dragonslayers nodded and quickly returned with Allen and Van. They were tied up and seemed a bit tired. 

"Dilandau, I should have figured. You're the only person who would do such a thing like this." 

Allen looked up. "Hitomi!" he cried out. 

Dilandau laughed. "She doesn't know you anymore. And she doesn't care!" 

Van stepped forward. His face showed angry. "Hitomi, remember?" 

Hitomi looked at him and gasped. "It's… It's him." 

"What are you talking about, you've never even met him!" snapped Dilandau. 

"Yes I have, in a vision. I remember so clearly. I'm sure it was him." 

"Well did he die in your vision?" asked Dilandau. 

"No… he said remember me…" 

Dilandau snapped. "This is stupid. Van Fanel verses Migel, my best dragonslayer. You both get a weapon. Pick a weapon and don't begin battle until told so." 

Migel nodded. He pulled out his sword while waiting for Van to. Van pulled out a sword. It was long but not very sharp. He was willing to bet the dragonslayer had a sharper sword then he did. 

Hitomi watched. What if she knew him? What if he could tell her things she never heard of? Her memory was fading away slowly. Darkness would soon engulf her… and then what? What would she do? 

Dilandau made a gesture, beginning the battle. Van stepped back. Migel took a swing at him but Van only ducked out of the way and Migel fell onto the floor. 

Van just acted clam. If he continued to, then nobody would notice how nervous he was. 

Hitomi sat there still pondering when the door banged out with a huge noise that rang her head back and forth. 

Folken walked in with his personal army and Alian. "Dilandau!" he yelled. 

Dilandau looked up. "What? What do you want?" Dilandau put a bit of annoyance in his voice. 

"I never said anything about killing the prisoners. Return them to the dungeon idmedditly. Now! Or would you rather I talk to him instead?" 

Dilandau stared. "Alright. Just don't tell him." 

Folken nodded. "Alright," he said taking Alian's shoulders in his hands and steering his army, himself, and her out. 

Hitomi sighed. She was happy he wasn't going to die today. She began to hatch out her plan to talk to him. 

* Alian * 

Alian stared out into the empty sky. She had her own room now. It was large but strange. She really had no one to talk to. Hitomi was always out with that brat Dilandau and Folken was in affairs with the dragonslayers. Talk, talk, talk, that's all everyone ever did. It was a boring life here. 

Dilandau had decided to destroy another city today. After his plan to kill the prisoners failed, he went out to destroy and kill. 

A knock on the door woke Alian up from her daydreaming. 

"Come in," Alian announced. 

Hitomi walked in. "I need your help at something." Alian nodded. 

I had a vision with a boy. He was the exact boy that you saw today. The prisoner. I need to go talk to him, but I can't because there are too many guards around. You're the only person who can access the dungeon without getting caught." 

Alian interrupted, "But why? Why him?" 

Hitomi looked at her. "Well he said in my vision, remember me… and then he disappeared away. I wasn't sure who he was, but I know he was once important in my life. Please, you have to help me." 

Alian sighed. "Alright, but if Folken catches us, we are so dead." 

Hey! This is part 10. Sorry I came out slow with this one, I wrote another story and posted it but nobody read it. My English teacher made me write it. I promise that the dragonballz story will come out really soon! Bye! 


	11. How We Came Together: Part Eleven

Quick Note: Just a brief note, this is the final installment of How We Came Together. Before, I might have hoped to continue this story, but that was long ago. I loved Escaflowne, but I will no longer write about it. It's not that easy to explain, but I have grown since I wrote this. To all the faithful readers of this story, if I buy the Escaflowne Movie on DVD then expect a new story coming out sometime this year. I noticed that there were a lot of mistakes my behalf on this story. Sorry about that, I was young, I was reckless. I haven't read my own story in a long time, so I'm just assuming what happened. I hope you all enjoyed my writing on this tale, and feel free to give reviews. 

How we came together: A Dracolian's Tale

Chapter 11

Alian stared at the sight before her. It was disgusting down here. The dungeons they were called. More like a hell hole. Hitomi walked forward. The place reeked of death and the dying. 

The ship swayed a bit and the two girls were knocked over towards the left. Alian gave a small scream as she fell against the wall of slim. Hitomi simply got up and walked towards the back of the dungeons. 

Alian followed quickly behind, not wanting to be noticed or seen. How she had managed to get the key to this place was now just a haze. Folken had gotten into bed with her late at night, and laid his clothes on the chair near the door. After he was asleep, Alian got up and took out the chain that had several keys onto it. 

The ring with the skull upon it was the one she wanted. She quickly took the key and hid it under her pillow. Hoping that Folken wouldn't find it. 

Now that she was down here, it seemed more like a nightmare than a rescue mission. 

Hitomi gasped as she saw a face through the barred gate. "Alian that's him." She whispered softly.  

The head snapped up from a corner, where a person sat. "Hitomi? Hitomi is that you?" The voice whispered. 

"Who... Who are you?" She was close to tears now. Why couldn't she remember anything anymore?

"My name is Van, I'm your friend, don't you remember?" He said quietly. "We went through so much. Don't you remember?" 

He walked towards her, and extended a hand out towards her. She grasped it, and as soon as she did, a flash of memories came back to her. It came so fast, that she was felt the room spinning around her suddenly. 

"Oh Van!" She cried. A set of tears began to form, as she cried. He held her hand, through the bars, and watched as she cried.

 Finally, Alian spoke up. "I think we should leave, in case anyone finds us here, when we shouldn't even be here." 

Hitomi nodded, and took the key and unlocked the door, allowing Van his freedom.  

He ran out and hugged her close. It had been so long since he had seen her face without that blank expression. 

She smiled. "Now let's get out of here!" Van nodded as he gripped her hand and ran out. 

Alian stood there for a moment, not wanting to follow the two, she knew she had done the right thing, allowing them to be together at last.  

A whisper brought her out of her trance. Folken stood behind her. "You did the right thing. Something I would have never done for my brother." He sighed as he touched her shoulder slightly. 

She leaned into him. "It wasn't that easy. I feel weak." She fell against his chest. Folken knew her time on this planet was up. She was an angel sent down to free him from his destiny, to bring him to his knees. 

He sat down, and cradled her in his arms. Crying his tears at the loss of his love, his life.

*** 

Van ran quickly through the narrow passages of the ship, hoping to get out. A sudden noise knocked him over towards the wall, causing his shoulder to bruise as he picked himself up. 

"Allen must be attacking now!" Van yelled through the smoke that was coming from behind them. 

 Hitomi nodded. "He wants to draw out the slayers!" 

Van and Hitomi quickly ran through the passages until they were near the main command room. Van edged towards the entrance. Everyone was in frenzy. People were running around screaming about the fight outside. Van watched in horror at the screen facing him. They were nearing a cliff. 

He pulled Hitomi forward as he ran across the room towards a door that allowed them freedom. No one noticed the two of them, for their own misfortunes were upon them.

Van and Hitomi emerged, but Hitomi gasped as she fell over the edge of the ship. Van gripped her hand. She was slipping from him again.  

"Van! Don't let me fall!" Hitomi yelled. She watched as Van tried to pull her over the ledge, but another noise startled him as the ship knocked over more, and Hitomi's grip lessened on his. 

Van looked at her helplessly. Another noise knocked against the side, as his grip wavered and Hitomi fell down the cliff. 

"Hitomi!" screamed Van, as he jumped down the cliff. He dived head in towards the darkness that would soon surround him. 

Hitomi felt her body fall and she became weak. Her eyes closed as she fell through the darkness. A figure of white came down upon her. She looked closer... Van? Van! 

She screamed his name, but he didn't seem to hear her, and in the meanwhile, she kept going deeper and deeper. Then all of the sudden, it ended.

"Hitomi, are you running today?" A voice called out. She opened her eyes... Where was she? A girl ran up to her. "Hey are you feeling okay today? Coach said that you might not want to run today, but we were just wondering if you wanted to... You know for old time's sake?" 

Hitomi stared at the girl. Where was she? Was she back where she started from? Still at the track field?

Her eyes adjusted. Where was Van? Was this a figment of her imagination? She had so many questions, yet not enough answers.  

A small breeze blew past her. And as it did, a white feather flew towards her. She picked it out of the thin air. 

"Van..." She whispered. She had risked so much... for nothing in the end. Van could be anywhere. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Why did this have to end so tragically? Why wasn't he here with her now? Why couldn't she be with him? Now she knew her mistake... Not telling him she loved him when she had the chance. 

*** 

Van stared down at the darkness that engulfed her. He had seen her disappear out of thin air. It was shocking... One moment she was there, and then the next she wasn't. He pulled his wings upwards... He had failed her; he had failed to protect her, and thus failed himself. 

He watched the battle from a distance. Allen and his men were fighting the slayers with all their might. Van already knew the outcome... Allen and his men would eventually win. The ship had gone down, only a few minutes ago, slamming into a near mountain, there was no evidence of a fire, but people were quickly escaping. 

He touched his neck to find that he still held Hitomi's pendant. She gave it to him, and he still had it. Still in midair, Van pulled the necklace towards his face so he could have a better look at it. He saw Hitomi...  

"Hitomi..." He whispered. He knew he had to start over, clean up his act, and get on with life. And hopefully someday he would see her again...

*** 

Three Years Later... 

Van looked up at the clear blue sky. Someday he knew she was going to fall out of that sky again, and he would catch her. But that someday would be far away. Years from where he was standing. 

He began to slowly walk back to the palace. After defeating the slayers and ridding themselves of danger, Gaea had begun to rebuild itself. Allen had his empire rebuilt, as well, but it just wasn't the same without her. 

He knew she would have loved to see his empire rebuilt. She would have smiled at him, and laughed... No... he wouldn't dwell on these feelings. She was gone, maybe for a few years, maybe forever... He wasn't sure. 

Van twisted his head away from the view and began to walk towards the city again. His hand touched the pendant that he had kept in her memory. No one would ever know how much he loved her. No one would share his pain, because he would not allow them to.  

Van took one last look at the clear blue sky and walked on, his life within his hands once again. 

*** 

Hitomi stared at the field. Another track meet. She loved the thrill of running till she collapsed. It was her journey, her destiny to keep running. Because she knew that if she didn't... her memories would come back and haunt her. That face, those eyes, that expression...  

She shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now. It was too hard. Too much pressure. She smiled at the sky, hoping with all her might, that today would be the day when she ran so fast, that she would disappear fully once again. 

A shot rang out, and she sprinted forward, pulling all her power into the run. Her eyes glued onto her target, that finish line.  

Then time stopped. Hitomi gasped. Was this what she wanted? To be back with the man that she loved? She screamed as her lungs were lost, a dark tunnel surrounded her and then... 

*** 

Van stared at the direct point in front of him. He quickly drew his sword out, ready to strike whatever was going to come out of that large black tunnel.  

A scream echoed into his ears. He watched as a body limply fell out of the tunnel. He gasped. This was unreal. His eyes focused, as he ran forward with his sword, hoping that a demon had not emerged. 

Hitomi gasped, and coughed, as she fell face down into the soft sand. A second later, and she noticed a sword pointing at her neck. 

"Who are you?" A voice called out. 

"My... My name is Hitomi... Where am I?" She whispered. Frightened for herself. 

Van stared down at her. She had returned to him, like he had wished so many times before. But it couldn't be. This had to be his imagination. This was not possible... 

"Hitomi..." The voice called back to her. She looked up to see a man, with dark hair around his face, wearing a cape and a clean white shirt.  

"You... You look different." Van said suddenly. 

She smiled up at him. "My hair grew out since the last time we saw each other."  

Van smiled and lend her a hand, which she took. The instant she was on her feet, she reached forward and gave him a hug. 

"I started over, gave Gaea a new look, a new perspective. I hope you like it." Van whispered. 

"I know I will."  

*** 

The end of this story, the final installment. I hope you guys all enjoyed it while it lasted. I think I might want to reedit all the other chapters. I did a horrible job on the spelling from before. I noticed there were a lot of mistakes. Well I thank you all for reading this story, please feel free to review.  


End file.
